


Brown Eyes

by paradox_scx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_scx/pseuds/paradox_scx
Summary: I know that he loves me 'cause he told me soI know that he loves me 'cause his feelings showAnd when he stares at me,you see he cares for meYou see how he is so deep in love.





	Brown Eyes

[ Remember the first day that I saw your face? ]  
It was when Heechul pass the audition on the SM and earn him the right to be a trainee and he was introduced to the other trainees along with him he was star struck by an angel .

[ Remember the first day that you smiled at me? ]  
After introducing each other names , the angel hold out his hand to shakes his hand with him with a smile and his dimple is showing up and he feels a current overflowing in his body as he accepted it and shooks each other's hand .

[You stepped to me and then you said to me ,I was the woman you dreamed about. ]

While shaking each other's hand the dimple man was saying how he is grateful to have Heechul as a trainee along with him as the man keeps saying beautiful promises on how he will take good care of Heechul because he is a "hyung" and older than him for 9 days .

[ Remember the first day that you called my house? ]

Heechul was shocked when the latter visited his house and help him to move out his things to the dorms . Heechul didn't expect it but he will not declined that kind of help.

 

[ Remember the first day when you took me out? ]  
It was actually Heechul took the other out to some bar on Gangnam just to break off from the stress to the training .

[ We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it and we both had a beautiful night.]  
It felt weird of all the sudden as Heechul and the latter have a heart to heart talk and learned each other life's . As if no one matters as they became drown each other stories . Heechul will not deny it but he enjoy it he enjoy it more than he should .

[ The way we held each others hand  
The way we talked, the way we laughed ]  
It was a beautiful and a pure moment those moments they spent together even though they are both tired from everything and they can still find a moment to laugh . It was a hard time but they enjoy it both , every bit of it .

[ It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one ]  
Heechul laughed at himself because of everything , because of his feelings because it really ridiculous for him to believe and hope that the latterer is maybe his soulmate given that they have a contrary personalities . He laughed , he laughed but it hurts .

[ I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so ]  
Of course Heechul already know that the latter love him and declared it to the whole world . Of course the latter love him , along with and the 13 ( or 11 ) other members of their group ...

[ I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show and when he stares at me, you see he cares for me ]  
Yeah the latter cares for him , take care of him , worried to him , and Heechul knows that by just those loving stares that he gives to Heechul along together with the other members again ....

[ You see how he is so deep in love. ]  
Heechul knew , he can see yeah the latter is deep in love but not with him , not with him ...

[ I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious ]  
Of course Heechul knew the other is is obviously love him , love him as his dongsae ' as his best friend as a member .... just as his best friend .

[ I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts ]  
Yeah Heechul is love and trust by the latter that he is the first one that the latter told that he is dating . Dating , dating with someone else that is not Heechul .

[ And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me ]  
This is a lie , a lie that Heechul told himself when the latter is together with that girl , the girl who paid for his meal that made him pissed off . He even follow the latter with Donghae to that restaurant but their covered was blown out by him because he feel insulted by the girl he feel insecure . He ran away after shoving the money to the girl . He ran away .

[ And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul ]  
Heechul knew that moment that the latter is broken , broken his Angel is broken those brown eyes that mirror the latter souls . The latter broke out a cry as Heechul comfort him .

 

[ Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?]  
It's not even a romantic kiss it was a fucking kiss that full of pain , pain and sadness from his Angel but still Heechul , Heechul still enjoys the kiss even his heart is aching .

[ Remember the first day we had an argument? ]  
It not just Heechul who remembered the fight , everyone did it was the famous "Incheon Battle" . Heechul knew that it was at fault because after that painful kiss he decided to drift apart to his Angel not even considering the turmoil the latter feeling that time . Because that time his Angel is broken , stress and he knew it better that no one his Angel can lean on except from himself but he decided to be selfish and drift away even it pain him and that day . That day his Angel finally snaps and told him this words " It's been 10 years , 10 years all your th

 

[ We apologized, and then we compromised and we haven't argued since ]  
\- Heechul know the day the weeks and the months that they didn't talk . It's been 3 months and it killing him inside . He knew that the Angel is not at fault , but he is because he is the one that acting like a jerk because of his goddamn pride and feelings to the Angel . Three months , three months he thought it already hopeless but then the angle come to him and invited him to a dinner . They talked , they laughed again and the "Incheon Battle " is the first and hopefully last fight they will have .

 

[ Remember the first day we stopped playing games?  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me?  
It felt so good to say those words   
'Cause I felt the same way too ]

-Heechul remembers how those fan service touched became truth , he remembers how the angel stares to him indifferently . How the Angel's uttered the words that his been longing for . Heechul remembers , he remembers .  
The way we held each others hands  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

[ I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show  
And when he stares at me,   
you see he cares for me   
You see how he is so deep in love]

 

\- Heechul knew this time he is sure because the Angel keeps muttering his undying love for him . How those piercing glances always land to him . Heechul knew and he is happy .

 

[ I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts   
And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul ]

\- the members started to notice , the management and even the fans . The fans even gave them a lot of ship name "83line" "TeukChul" "heeteuk" people notice that there's more as a friendship to them . They notice how the Angel stares at him .

 

[ I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life and baby  
Now that you're a part of me you've shown me  
Shown me the true meaning of love (the true meaning of love)  
And I know he loves me ]

Heechul is so happy as well as his Angel . Heechul didn't know that it all possible but it was and they were together his Angel and him .

[ I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so ]

"I love you Heechul ah ~" his angel whisper to him as the angel kiss his forehead .

[ I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show ]

\- The Angel cannot control his expression when they are having skinship while the members keeps teasing them . The Angel didn't deny anything but always showing a smile as a confirmation .

[ And when he stares at me, you see he cares for me ] 

\- Those broken stares when Heechul got involved into a car accident .... those longing and caring stare that is just for him from his Angel .

[ You see how he is so deep in love.]

\- Heechul never failed to noticed. He knew , he can feel it that his Angel is really in love to him right now and hopefully forever .

[ I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious ]

\- It's obvious because his Angel never wanted him to get hurt or feel pain . ( suddenly a tears are overflowing in Heechul in his eyes )

 

[ I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts ]

\- Damn' Heechul knows that it is not true to some extent . It's not fucking true because if it's true then his Angel will probably told him that he was goddamn suffering from a brain cancer . But his Angel didn't told him because he know that Heechul will be broken . The trust that his Angel gave him is the trust that Heechul will over him in no time which is impossible . Heechul discovered the truth when it's already too late .

[ And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me ]  
Of course Heechul know that the Angel is missing him . He is Kim Heechul after all and everyone will miss him especially his kisses . And it would be unfair if Heechul is the only one missing his Angel . So he knew the Angel miss him as much he miss the Angel .

 

[ And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul ]

Heechul stare at his Angel's brown eyes remembering the way it stares at him in a hospital bed . How his Angel stares at him lovingly , longingly as his Angel's eyes slowly close and the heart beat of his Angel suddenly drops to zero . He remembers . ( as a tear drops start falling down to the frame he was holding )

[ He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so. ]

Those brown eyes that closed and never opened again 40 years ago . Those brown eyes that he will see soon again because right now he is ready enough to go where is Angel his .  
" Park Jungsoo .. I love you " Heechul muttered and draw a smile as he hug the framed and finally closed his eyes .


End file.
